Why This Will Make Sonic 06 Worse
by PyroManic97
Summary: What would happen if I replaced Sonic, Shadow, and Silver With Judas, Frehley, And Axl? This is the reason why.


"DUDE, THIS CEREMONY KICKS ASS!" Axl yelled out to his friends Judas and Frehley

"I know, LOOK, there's the princess! Christ is she tall!" Frehley said back

"Judas, dude, you should TOTALLY read what's on her mind!" Axl said to Judas

"OK, I'm a little bit nervous." He yelled out, due to the crowd being loud. Judas closed his eyes in concentration. As he finally reached her mind, he saw the whole city burst into flames as she was afloat in the air. Then what really freaked him out was the monster that rose from the ashes. He snaped his eyes open and fell back a step. And by a step I mean 10 feet in the air,

"WOAH, DUDE! What did you see?" Frehley asked him holding him down.

"Flames, Elise, M-MONSTER!"

Axl slapped him for acting like a complete idiot.

* * *

><p>"Miss Elise." the TV executive asked her, snapping her into concentration.<p>

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh, focus and read the damn teleprompter already!" the cameraman grieved at her. Since everyone waited 3 hours to get ready. Like EVERY SINGLE WOMAN IN THE WORLD (Not really).

Elise began reading the teleprompter.

"*ahem* We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have . Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light. I have a severe case of gonorrhea." The crew must have put that on there as a joke. She began laughing her ass off. Soon, the whole TV crew joined her.

The crowd was confused

"Geez, bad time to announce that." Judas said

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!" Frehly screamed dramaticaly shuttering.

"A-HAHAHA!1 GOOD ONE!" Elise laughed pointing at the crew.

"*laughs* Oh, I am good." The cameraman said.

"It was MY idea!" The boom mic holder said

Elise tried to contain herself while lighting, but, her sense of humor got the best of her. The torch sliped out of her hand setting her dress on fire

"AAAAAAAH! HELP ME!" She screamed, rolling on the ground. Luckily, there was a fire extinguisher at hand. she was hosed and the ceremony went on. Except for the fact the torch was shattered, due to the fact it was made out of glass.

She let out a big sigh

"Damn it. I wanted it to look cool." she complained pulling out a lighter from her pocket so she could use that.

The crowd cheered as the fire was lit and the fireworks went off.

Then the 'unthinkable' happens. bombs were shout out at the crowd and the stage. One blew Elise's head off.

"OH SHIT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Judas said

"WAIT, I HAVE TO REPLACE SONIC AS THE HERO IN THIS ONE! SO WAIT FOR ME!" Axl told the guys as he started to run towards the hazard. After a second, the two looked at each other the same way.

"If he died twice, he can die again!" Frehley said as they both dashed home.

* * *

><p>A space shuttle landed next to the princess's corpse being guarded by robots. A big fat-ass rose from the top to speak<p>

"A pleasure to meet you at last Prince- Oh." Eggman stood there feeling stupid killing the princess.

"Did I do that?" Steve Urkel said from the background (A/N WHAT! I cant use charecters from other places?)

"SHUT UP!" Eggman burst out.

The TV producer facepalmed herself

"*sigh* UNDERSTUDY!"

* * *

><p>"I am Dr. Eggman, I have come to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. And to take the miracle gems that are the key to is secret. The Chaos Emerald! wait... dont you have it?"<p>

"Hold on a second." Elise said going to the corpse and searching her for the Emerald. She found it on her as a belly button piercing. She sighed and yanked off the emerald, ripping off some of her flesh.

"Oops. Well, shes dead anyways."

"Now princess, this way please." Eggman stepped aside.

"Wait... you expect me, to just walk on the ship?'

"Yes."

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY 'FREE CANDY' ON THE SIDE OF THE SHIP! HOW MANY KIDS ARE ON THERE?"

"WHA? I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"Oh I beg to differ." Axl said from behind

"Damn, its that pesky hedgeho- wait, YOUR NOT SONIC!"

"Damn right I ain't. Im Axl The Hedgehog. And Im here to save Ms. Gonorrhea." Axl said

"Wha? I dont have Gono-"

"Look, do you want to be saved or not?" He asked. Then he ran up to a robot and attempted to hit it. But he ended up smashing his hand. He held it in pain and a tear went down his eye.

"OK, lets skip the robot destruction part and get the hell outta here." He stated, running away from Eggman.

**20 minutes later**

"Sooo... you want to order a Pizza?" Elise asked Eggman just sitting there.

Axl ran back to Elise, embarrassed as he could get, he chuckled

"Heh, sorry." He said to Elise.

Axl tried to pick her up. but he fell to the ground with her on top of him.

"JESUS! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! I'M 3 foot, shes 5 feet! I CANT LIFT HER UP!"

"Here, Ill help you. she can ride with me to your guys safety." Eggman offered

Axl thought for a second before saying: "OKAY!"

"YOU **IDI****O****T**! ARE YOU RETARDED! HES GONNA RAPE ME!" Elise screamed.

"Oh, SHUT Up!" Eggman said putting chlorophyll on her face. soon she passed out.

Axl was there with his mouth open.

"OK, Ill meet you at that sand place!" He said going back to smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>As soon as Elise regained consciousness, She pulled out the Emerald and tried to get Axl's attention.<p>

"Axl, TAKE THIS!" She said throwing the Emerald at him.

He didn't hear a thing because he had his iPod in full volume. The Emerald fell to the ground shattering to pieces.

"_HERE I GO AGAIN ON MY OWN_

_GOING DOWN THE ONLY ROAD I EVER KNOWN_

_LIKE A TWISTER I WAS BORN TO WALK ALONE!_

Wait, was I supposed to catch something?" Axl asked them pulling his ear bud out of his ear.

Elise and Eggman lowered their eyelids fiercely.

* * *

><p><strong> Explanation Later...<strong>


End file.
